


here

by yourloveisameme



Series: oiks rarepairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: Oikawa is too tall.





	here

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off Oikawa Rarepair Week with a basic ass fluffy drabble.
> 
> Day 1, Prompt: height

"Tooru!" It was the first thing Oikawa heard as he stepped off the train. He looked up to find the source of the voice hurtling right towards him. He was impossible to miss: bright orange hair, a presense that quite literally knocked people over (he wasn't the most graceful of people off the court, nor on it for that matter).

He approached, grinning bright as the sun. "Shouyou," Oikawa said. He felt a rush of affection as Hinata flung his arms around his neck, nearly knocking him back onto the train tracks.

"It's been 5ever," Hinata said breathlessly, clutching onto him so tight he could hardly breathe, pressing his small body against Oikawa's. He was the only person Oikawa knew who would use the word 5ever unironically. It was just. A thing he did.

Oikawa laughed, dropping his bags to put both his arms around Hinata. "It's only been a month." His career as a highly successful athlete took him all over the world but Miyagi was still home."You really missed me that much?" He pulled him even closer, their chests lined up through their jackets.

Hinata nodded, embarrassed, burying his pink face in Oikawa's chest.

They stood in silence in the middle of the train station, not saying a word. Oikawa relished the feel of Hinata in his arms, the only warmth in this chilly subway station. Everyone else around them was wrapped tight in cold weather clothes and rushing to get out of the cold but here they were holding onto each other and Oikawa could stay like this forever.

Hinata lifted his head and gazed up at him, smiling. He tucked his hands under Oikawa's maroon woolen scarf for warmth, fingers like ice against the bare skin above Oikawa’s collar. "Guess what? I grew," Hinata announced proudly.

"Really? You look the same to me."

"I'm 166.6 centimeters now!"

Oikawa raised his hand to Hinata's head. "Mmm, nope, still short to me."

"Pfffft," Hinata made a face. "Not all of us can be giants, Grand King." 

"Whatever you say, chibi-chan," Oikawa retaliated, ruffling Hinata’s messy orange hair.

"Now we're only 17.7 cm apart," Hinata said, eyes glinting. As if the tiny amount made a difference.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. To prove his point Hinata got on his tiptoes, angling himself towards Oikawa with the intent to kiss him. But Hinata's face didn't quite reach Oikawa's own.

Oikawa watched in amusement as Hinata struggled. He curled his hand around Oikawa's collar, trying to tug him down. Oikawa wouldn't budge. This was too fun. "Tooru..." Hinata murmured, trying in vain to boost himself extra few centimeters that he didn't have.  "Get...down...here..."

"Do you need me to pick you up?" Oikawa smirked.

"Shut up," Hinata said, eyes wide and desperate, one hand tightening around Oikawa's arm. He yanked harder.

"I'm just teasing," Oikawa said, leaning down and closing the gap. 

They kissed, just a second of contact that satisfied his craving and when they broke away, Hinata's face was flushed and his eyes alight and Oikawa had forgotten the things that look could do to him and shit, his boyfriend was adorable.

"I missed you too, Shouyou," he whispered, loud enough for only Hinata to hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have this up earlier but I accidentally deleted the draft in the form and had to restart typing word for word on mobile ughhh. SAVE YOUR DRAFTS Y'ALL. THIS HAS BEEN A PSA. 
> 
> anyway there's this thing going on and if you'd like to sink deeper into rarepair hell pls join us!
> 
> Oikawararepairweek.tumblr.com


End file.
